Ko Yama Hana Ga Saku (Chanbaek)
by Nida Exotics
Summary: hanya cerita tentang kisah Baekhyun,Sehun dan Chanyeol,,, "kemanapun kakak pergi aku akan ikut" "Sehunnie harus menjadi namja yang kuat." "kakak ayo kita ke bukit itu lagi" / it's fanfic about Chanbaek/Hunbaek/Hunhan/YAOI/BOYS LOVE/OOC/twoshoot


**Tittle : Ko-Yama Hana Ga Saku (Part 1)**

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan and other**

**Genre : angst,family,school life**

**Rated : A+**

**Lenght : 1 of 2**

**Desclaimer : cast hanya milik TYME, orang tua, diri sendiri, SM Ent, and this story is MINE!**

**WARNING! THIS FANFIC YAOI, GAJE,ABAL,TYPO ANYWHERE, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND KECEPETAN, AND BLA BLA BLA, **

**An : anyyeonghasehun(?) nida nongol lagi bawa FF EXO. Ini FF bergenre family pertama yang nida buat. Mian kalo jelek. FF ini murni dari otak abal nida yang lagi konslet, juga karena kegalauan nida gara2 jaringan yang hobynya ngajak berantem. Nida saranin siapin sekotak tisu sebelum baca FF ini. Ini adalah FF pertama yang nida buat yang bikin nida nangis sesegukan tengah malem. Sumpah nyesek banget. Nida aja harus uring-uringan and bolak balik kamar mandi Cuma buat cuci muka supaya gak ketahuan ortu abis nangis. Kan gak lucu kalo ketahuan nangis kalo gak ada sebabnya. Nanti dikira gila lagi. -_-**

**Sebenernya ini bukan sepenuhnya cerita tentang Chanbaek couple, ini lebih ke family. Mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya rada amburadul dan jelek. **

**DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**HAPPY READING**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Suasana pagi di awal musim semi begitu indah. Matahari yang sudah berada disinggasananya menggantikan sang Luna untuk bertugas menerangi bumi di musim yang baru. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya musim semi pagi ini. Aktifitas mulai mengawali hari baru di kota Seoul. Orang-orang terlihat gembira memulai hari baru mereka di musim yang penuh warna-warni tersebut.

"Sehunnie kajja." Panggil seorang namja mungil seraya mengikat tali sepatunya, bersiap untuk segera pergi menuntut ilmu.

"kakak ayo kita pergi." Ucap namja mungil berkulit seputih susu tersebut yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. namja cantik itu menggandeng tangan mungil sang adik. Berjalan menyusuri kota yang penuh dengan warna-warni dan aroma khas bunga.

"nah sudah sampai. Sehunnie jangan nakal disekolah ne. tak apa kan jika Sehunnie pulang sendiri nanti?" namja mungil tersebut mengangguk kemudian mencium pipi sang kakak sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum masuk kearea sekolahnya.

"kakak hati-hati." Ucapnya seraya berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Namja cantik tersebut melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik menuju sekolahnya.

..

..

..

Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun adalah saudara kandung namun beda ayah. Ayah Baekhyun meninggal saat usianya masih 8 tahun. Saat usianya menginjak 10 tahun, eommanya menikah dengan ayah Sehun. Namun Baekhyun begitu menyayangi sang adik melebihi apapun. Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Orang tua mereka entah berada dimana saat ini. Saat ini Baekhyun duduk di bangku SMU kelas 3, sedangkan Sehun masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Namja mungil itu berjalan riang menuju kelasnya. Senyumnya terus terpatri sepanjang perjalanan tadi dibibir tipisnya. Hatinya bahagia jika musim semi tiba. Itu artinya 'tempat itu' akan ditumbuhi berbagai bunga yang bermekaran.

"kyaa Park Chanyeol…" pekikkan segerombol yeoja mengejutkan Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya menatap sosok namja tinggi yang tengah memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah datar. Selalu seperti itu. Pangeran sekolah tersebut tak pernah tersenyum mungkin-begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun tiap kali ia melihat Chanyeol-sang bintang sekolah.

Namja tampan itu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang membuat namja cantik disampingnya terkejut bukan main. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Wajah cantiknya kini merona karena tertangkap basah tengah menatap Chanyeol.

"a-ani."

"aku bosan. Mau ikut denganku membolos sekolah?" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya, Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menarik lengan Baekhyun. Membawanya keluar kelas.

"ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan pertautan tangan mereka.

Tap

Tap

Langkah mereka kini berhenti di atap sekolah. Chanyeol melepas tautan tangan mereka. Perlahan namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati pembatas. Memejamkan matanya sesaat menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Menatap wajah Chanyeol secara diam-diam. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak pertama kali mereka beretemu. Namun Chanyeol yang seorang bintang sekolah dan selalu dipuja oleh banyak yeoja membuatnya semakin sulit untuk mendekatinya. Meskipun mereka berada dikelas yang sama, namun baru kali ini Baekhyun bertatap muka dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

'tampan.' Wajah namja cantik itu merona ketika melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol saat ini. Dadanya bergemuruh. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"siapa namamu?"

"ne? ah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"kau mau menjadi temanku Byun Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Chanyeol hampir saja membuat namja mungil itu terjungkal kebelakang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Park Chanyeol sang pangeran sekolah sekaligus namja yang ia sukai menawarkannya untuk menjadi temannya? Itu berarti dia memiliki kesempatan untuk berada selalu dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak girang saat ini. Namun ia harus tetap terlihat seperti biasa.

"n-ne." hanya itu? Hanya itu yang mampu kau ucapkan Baekhyun? Entahlah karena saking senangnya, sampai-sampai Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

Semenjak itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat semakin dekat. Begitupun dengan perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang setiap harinya selalu bertambah. Baekhyun tidak berani mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Takut jika Chanyeol perasaan ini ia simpan dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

..

..

..

"kau tahu? Aku sangat suka musim semi." Ucap Baekhyun. Hari ini mereka berada di atap sekolah.

"kenapa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Rasanya aku sedang berada di surga bunga jika musim semi datang." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menutup matanya menikmati sapaan angin diwajahnya.

"aku suka musim dingin, karena salju akan turun saat itu. Aku suka salju." Baekhyun membuka matanya. Menatap Chanyeol sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap gumpalan awan berwarna putih bersih yang menggantung dilangit biru sana.

"aku benci musim dingin. Aku tak tahan dingin. Jika musim dingin datang aku seperti hibernasi." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"besok apa kau ada waktu?"Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun. Menunggu jawaban yang akan meluncur dari bibir tipis namja disampingnya.

"ada apa?" bukannya menjawab. Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Lagipula besok hari minggu."

"mianhae, aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku harus bekerja. Dan besok adalah hari pertama aku bekerja." Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

"eum, kau bekerja dimana?"

"aku bekerja part time di toko bunga."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka berdua larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"kajja kita kembali. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan rooftop diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

..

..

..

"kakak. Apa boleh aku ikut bersama kakak? Aku bosan terus dirumah." Rengek sang adik pada Baekhyun.

"tentu. Tapi kau jangan nakal. Arachi?" Sehun mengangguk mantap. Namja mungil itu bersorak girang ketika sang kakak mengizinkannya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"kakak aku boleh ikut bekerja tidak?" Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya menyuapi Sehun. "Sehunnie masih kecil. Jadi tidak bisa ikut bekerja. Sehunnie hanya boleh melihat kakak mengerti kan?"

"eum."namja mungil itu mengangguk mengerti. "jika aku sudah besar seperti kakak, aku ingin bekerja agar bisa membantu kakak."

"ne, sekarang habiskan makanannmu, lalu kita berangkat. Kakak tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama kakak bekerja."

..

..

..

"selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

"tolong rangkaikan bunga anggrek ungu itu untukku." Ucap seorang namja tinggi pada Baekhyun.

"ah, ne. mohon tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mulai merangkai pesanan sang pembeli. Meskipun baru pertama kali ia bekerja disini, namun Baekhyun cukup ahli dalam merangkai bunga.

"ini bunganya tuan."

"terima kasih. Apa kau pegawai baru ditoko ini?" tanya namja tersebut.

"ne tuan." Jawab Baekhyun sopan. Namja tinggi tersebut tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Kemudian berlalu setelah ia membayar bunganya.

"kakak, apa kakak akan ke 'tempat itu' lagi?" tanya Sehun seraya menarik ujung baju Baekhyun.

"tentu. Kapan kita akan pergi eum?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengusap surai coklat sang adik.

"eum, sekarang bagaimana?" usul Sehun.

"baiklah, tapi setelah pekerjaan kakak selesai ne." Sehun mengangguk imut, membuat sang kakak gemas dibuatnya.

..

..

..

"waah indahnya. Kakak ayo kejar aku.." teriak Sehun seraya berlari di tengah bukit berbunga tersebut.

"kakak akan menangkapmu Sehunnie. Bersiaplah." Baekhyun berlari mengejar sang adik yang tengah berlari di bukit tersebut.

….

"kakak." Panggil Sehun.

"hmm." Gumam Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap surai coklat sang adik yang berbaring dipangkuannya.

"berjanjilah padaku."

"janji apa?"

"kakak tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti eomma dan appa." Perkataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Namun detik berikutnya namja cantik tersebut tersenyum manis.

"kakak janji tidak akan meninggalkan Sehunnie. Kita sama-sama berjanji ne." mereka berdua menautkan kelingking seraya tersenyum bersama.

'kakak tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kakak janji." Batin Baekhyun. Namja cantik tersebut tengah berusaha menahan air mata yang berusaha menerobos dari pelupuk matanya.

"kakak, kau menangis?" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. Menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan jari-jari mungilnya. "apa aku membuat kakak meanangis? Maafkan aku kak." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Mengusap puncak kepala sang adik dengan sayang.

"kakak tidak menangis. Mata kakak hanya kemasukkan debu. Jadi Sehunnie jangan khawatir ne." Sehun mengangguk lemah.

Bukit tersebut adalah tempat biasa Baekhyun dan Sehun menghabiskan liburan mereka. Mereka akan pergi ketempat itu jika mereka sedang sedih. Bukit berbunga. Itulah nama yang Baekhyun berikan untuk bukit tersebut. Bukit itu banyak menyimpan kenangan tentang keluarga mereka.

..

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai ramai. Langit sudah gelap. Namja cantik itu terus berjalan dengan Sehun yang berada didalam gendongannya. Namja mungil itu tertidur lelap dipunggung sang kakak.

Cklek

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh mungil Sehun pada tempat tidurnya. Menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal bergambar beruang kesukaannya.

"jajjayo Sehunnie." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengecup kening Sehun sayang. Namja cantik itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Hanya sekedar membasuh wajah lelahnya.

Tes

Tes

Cairan merah kental berhasil lolos dari hidung Baekhyun. "ya Tuhan jangan sekarang. Kumohon." Namja cantik tu mengapus kasar darah kental yang terus menerus mengalir dari saluran pernafasannya. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"kakak apa kau didalam?" mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan membersihkan noda darah yang masih menetes dari hidungnya.

"kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Baekhyun setelah namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"aku tidak bisa tidur jika kakak tidak disampingku." Ucap Sehun seraya menghambur memeluk sang kakak erat.

"arasseo. Kajja kita tidur. Ini sudah malam." Baekhyun menggendong Sehun menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkannya kemudian memeluknya erat. Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya terlelap dengan damainya.

SKIP TIME

Triiiinnggg….

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mengemasi buku-buku mereka kedalam tas masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah, kita kerjakan tugas ini bersama-sama ne." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Perkataan Chanyeolhanya dijawab anggukkan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"kita langsung kerumahmu saja ne, aku penasaran dimana rumah sahabatku ini."ucap Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak kecil Baekhyun. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari semburat merah tengah menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun saat ini.

"n-ne."

**oo00oo**

"Sehunnie, kakak pulang." Seru Baekhyun setelah mereka – Baekhyun dan Chanyeol – sampai di rumah kecil Baekhyun. "kau duduklah dulu. Maaf jika rumahku kurang nyaman. Aku akan mengambil minum untukmu." Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling ruangan minimalis tersebut. Walaupun kecil, tapi tempat ini begitu nyaman dan juga bersih. Chanyeol menatap lekat sebuah figura di samping Tv. 'sepertinya foto keluarga Baekhyun.' Pikir Chanyeol.

"eoh,nuguseyo?" Chanyeol beralih menatap sosok namja mungil yang berdiri diatas tangga yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"hai, aku teman Baekhyun. Kau pasti adiknya. Ia kan?" tebak Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari namja mungil tersebut.

"kakak sudah pulang?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan wajahnya. 'sungguh sangat imut.' Batin Chanyeol.

"eoh, Sehunnie kau baru bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya meletakkan segelas jus pada Chanyeol. "apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari sang adik. "ah, Chanyeol-ah, chamkanman." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun diruang tamu.

"hai, siapa namamu? Aku Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang jinni ada di hadapannya.

"namaku Oh Sehun. Kakak sangat tampan. Jika besar nanti aku ingin setampan kakak." Ucap Sehun antusias.

"jinjja, ah bahkan anak kecil saja mengakui jika aku ini tampan." Gumam Chanyeol. "Sehun-ah, kau benar sekali. Kakak ini memang sangat tampan. Dan kau tahu? Kakak adalah kapten tim basket disekolah." Pamer Chanyeol.

"jeongmhal? Wah kakak tampan hebat. Aku juga mau menjadi kapten tim basket jika aku sudah besar nanti." Ucap Sehun antusias. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu, tapi mereka berdua sangat cepat menjadi akrab.

"kakak mau tidak mengajariku bermain basket?" Tanya Sehun seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"tentu." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengusap surai madu namja mungil tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah, mian karena menunggu lama." Baekhyun mendekai dua namja yang tengah bercengkrama tersebut.

"ah, gwaenchana. Baekhyunah, rumahmu sangat nyaman."

"gomawo. Kajja, kita kerjakan tugas dari Lee songsaengnim." Mereka berdua mulai membuka buku paket mereka masing-masing dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dengan serius. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung. Detik berikutnya namja mungil itu membuyarkan pikiran dua namja yang tengah serius bekerja.

"kakak, aku bosan." Keluhnya seraya membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa. Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan. "jadi apa yang Sehunnie inginkan heum?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya polos.

"ah, ini. Bermainlah dengan ini. Ku yakin kau pasti tidak akan bosan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan PSP miliknya dan memberikannya pada bocah mungil di atas sofa.

"wah PSP,. Terima kasih kakak tampan." Ucapnya riang yang dibalas dengan tawa keras oleh Chanyeol.

SKIP TIME

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"hei, aku ingin minta pendapatmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"pendapat Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol terlihat malu-malu sebelum ia mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. "eum, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku berikan untuknya?" tanya Chanyeol berbinar.

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun memburu. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya. "me-memangnya kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada siapa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"kau tahu yeoja dikelas sebelah yang bernama Sully? Aku menyukainya sudah sejak lama."

JDEERR~

Bagaikan tersambar petir,Baekhyun merasakan ngilu di ulu hatinya. Nafasnya sedikit sesak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Namja cantik itu mati-matian Manahan isakan yang bisa lolos kapan saja dari bibir mungilnya.

"k-kaukan namja popular, ja-jadi aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu." Baekhyun berusaha menahan getaran pada suaranya. Tidak mau Chanyeol curiga.

"ya! Usul macam apa itu? Aku bertanya hadiah apa yang cocok untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Tanya Chanyeol. "ah, atau kuberikan bunga saja. Majja. Baekhyun-ah, nanti kita pergi bersama ketempatmu bekerja ne. pasti banyak bunga yang indah kan." Ucap Chanyeol girang seraya berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"hiks.." isakan kecil itu lolos keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan Byun Baekhyun? Sudah jelas jika Chanyeol itu normal. Menjadi temannya saja seharusnya kau bersyukur. Kenapa kau menginginkan lebih dari itu eoh? Baekhyun pabbo." Rutuknya seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri.

..

..

..

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam Chanyeol. Namja tampan ini sedang menunggu Baekhyun untuk pergi bersama ke tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

"mi-mian membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya, Menyembunyikan mata sembabnya.

"kajja." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun yang sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak beraturan.

…

"kakak!" pekik Sehun saat melihat sang kakak masuk ke toko bunga.

"eoh, Sehunnie. Kenapa ada disini?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie pulang dengan ajjeomma dan Lulu." Jawabnya riang.

"ah, baguslah." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap sayang surai Sehun.

"tunggu sebentar. Akan ku rangkaikan pesananmu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"eoh, kakak tampan." Seru Sehun girang seraya mendekati Chanyeol.

"annyeong Sehunnie." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusak lembut surai Sehun.

"kakak tampan. Kakakku sering sekali bercerita tentang kakak tampan." Ucap Sehun selepas Baekhyun pergi.

"benarkah? Apa yang ia katakana tentangku?" tanya Chanyeol antusias seraya mensejajarkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan tubuh mungil Sehun.

"kakakku bilang kau sangat tampan, tapi sedikit menakutkan. Kakak juga baik." Celoteh Sehun.

"aku memang tampan dan juga baik. Tapi dimana sisi menakutkannya diriku?" Chanyeol berpura-pura memasang wajah bingung.

"kakak, kakak sangat lucu." Kekeh Sehun.

"kau juga, sangat mirip dengan kakakmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mencubit gemas pipi chubby namja mungil dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini pesananmu." Baekhyun memberikan seikat bunga lily putih pada Chanyeol.

"kenapa lily?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"lily putih melambangkan ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Sully pasti menyukainya." Baekhyun tersenyum- lebih tepatnya tersenyum paksa pada Chanyeol. "ini kuberikan gratis untukmu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"ah, gomawo Baekhyun-ah. Kau benar-benar baik." Ucap Chanyeol senang seraya memeluk Baekhyn erat.

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun mendadak berdetak tak beraturan. Ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun selama mereka bersahabat. 'ya tuhan, semoga Chanyeol tak mendengarnya.' Batin Baekhyun.

..

..

..

"kakak, Lulu ingin ikut bersama kita ke bukit berbunga. Bolehkan?" tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun tengah bersiap-siap menutup toko tersebut.

"tentu." Jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis sangat manis.

"yeay.."sorak Sehun girang seraya berlari menuju ruang belakang untuk memanggil 'teman' kecilnya.

"kakak ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sehun girang seraya menggandeng lengan mungil milik seseorang.

"Lulu, itu kakakku." Namja mungil yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Sehun mulai menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agarbisa menatap Baekhyun.

"ni-nihao. Luhan imnida" Sapanya gugup.

"aigoo, neomu kyeopta." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mencubit pipi chubby namja mungil bernama Luhan tersebut.

Ketiga namja tersebut berjalan riang menaiki bukit berbunga, sesekali terlihat candaan dari mereka tepatnya hanya Baekhyun dan Sehun sedangkan Lulu, namja cantik tersebut hanya menatap Sehun dengan wajah merona. Tangan mungilnya tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Sehun.

"Lulu lihatlah. Tempat ini sangat cantik kan?" ucap Sehun setelah mereka berada dipuncak bukit berbunga tersebut.

"ini sangat cantik Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"cantik seperti Lulu."

Blush

Wajah namja mungil tersebut merona hebat ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mampu terkekeh mendengar adiknya yang mulai pintar menggombal.

"aigoo Sehunnie, dari mana kau belajar menggombal eoh?" goda Baekhyun yang membuat wajah Luhan semakin merona.

Drrt drrrtt

Baekhyun meronggoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

**From : Chanyeollie**

**Baekhyun-ah, gomawo. Berkat kau dia menerimaku. ^^**

Baekhyun tersenyum miris menatap layar ponselnya. Apakah disaat seperti ini ia harus bahagia? Atau bersedih? Bahagia karena sahabat yang begitu dicintainya telah menemukan kebahagiannya, atau bersedih karena ia tidak bisa memiliki Chanyeol?

**To : Chanyeollie**

**Cukkae.. ^^**

Baekhyun menatap lurus Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah bercanda ditengah padang bunga. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika melihat Sehun memasangkan bunga kecil dirambut Luhan sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah mahkota. Atau ketika melihat Luhan merona karena perkataan Sehun yang mungkin menurutnya sangat manis.

"Lulu, maukah Lulu menjadi kekasih Sehunnie?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Sehun tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada namja cantik dihadapannya. Luhan mengangguk malu-malu.

"yeay" sorak Sehun girang seraya mencium pipi Luhan yang membuat sang empu merona hebat.

"kakak, ayo kita pulang. Lulu bilang ia lelah." Ucap Sehun seraya menggandeng lengan Luhan.

"ne, kajja." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati dua namja cilik yang tengah menungunya.

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika cairan berbau anyir tesebut meyeruak indra penciumannya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya sebelum Sehun melihatnya.

"kakak,kenapa kakak berdiri disitu. Ayo kita pulang." Panggil Sehun.

"ne." Baekhyun berlari kecil, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kecil sang adik.

..

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kantin. Semenjak Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Sully, mereka berdua jarang bersama. Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasihnya. Tak jarang Baekhyun menangis ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Sully tengah memadu kasih dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" seru Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk sendiri dikantin.

"we?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit datar.

"mian, kita jadi jarang perg bersama. Ternyata Sully sangat manja. Dia tak bisa jauh sedikitpun dariku." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyeruput jus milik Baekhyun.

"chagiyaa." Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika suara yeoja mengintrupsi mereka.

"Chagi,kemariah. Tak apakan Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menanggapi Chanyeol.

"eoh, Baekhyun-ah. Annyeong." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada yeoja dihadapannya.

"Yeollie aku lapar." Rengek Sully. Yeoja cantik itu bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya yang mulai berusaha menerobos.

"pe-permisi. Aku ketoilet sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun buru-buru.

"jangan lama-lama Baekhyun-ah." Seru Chanyeol.

BRAK

Baekhyun membanting bilik toilet tersebut cukup keras. Namja mungil itu tak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Pertahanannya runtuh bergitu saja. Baekhyun mencengkram erat dada kirinya. Nafasnya terasa tiba-tiba pasokan oksigen disekitarnya menipis?

"we? Naega we? Bukankah aku harus bahagia melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Hiks.. apa aku salah? Apa cinta itu salah? Ya Tuhan,kuatkanlah aku." Baekhyun merengkuh tubuhnya.

Tes

"sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini sih?" gerutu Baekhyun ditengah isakkannya. Namja mungil itu mengusap noda darah dihidungnya menggunakan tisu toilet. Kepalanya terasa pening. Selain karena terlalu lama menangis, efek dari penyakitnyapun menambah buruk keadaan.

"ya Tuhan tolong aku." Lirih Baekhyun sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

..

..

"kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam Chanyeol. Sedangkan yeoja dihadapannya hanya menatap bingung Chanyeol.

"chagiya, tunggu sebentar ne. perasaanku tidak enak mengenai Baekhyun." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol beranjak menuju toilet. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak.

"Baekhyun-ah! Eodisseo?" seru Chanyeol seraya mebuka bilik toilet satu per satu.

"ya! Siapa didalam? Cepatlah!" seru seorang namja mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"entahlah, orang didalam sana tidak membuka pintunya. Padahal ini sudah sangat lama dia didalam sana." Ucap salah satu diantara mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau kah itu?" Chanyeol menggedor-gedor bilik tersebut. Namun nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"aish jinjja."

BRAK

Chanyeol mendobrak paksa bilik tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tergelatak dilantai dengan noda darah yang masih tersisa di hidungnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" pekik Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia menggendong Baekhyun keluar bilik toilet, membawanya menuju UKS.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" panic Chanyeol. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak tenang saat ini.

"ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya." Doa Chanyeol.

…

"eungh" lenguh Baekhyun. Namj mungil tersebut membuka perlahan kelopak matanya.

"kau sudah sadar?" serbu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah," gumam Baaekhyun.

"ada apa denganmu eoh? Kenapa kau pingsan ditoilet?" namja tampan itu benar-benar panic saat ini.

"gwaenchana. Aku hanya lelah mungkin. Kau tenang saja ne." Ucap Baekhyun.

"aish, kau benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa kau bekerja terlalu keras eoh? Jika kau butuh uang katakanlah, aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"ani. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagi pula ini tidak akan lama. Mungkin setelah aku beristirahat aku akan kembali sehat. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir ne." tolak mungil itu tersenyum begitu tulus. Dan Chanyeol merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Jantungnya…..

Melihat senyum Baekhyun….

Dengan cepat namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa? Ingat kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Kau normal Park Chanyeol – batin Chanyeol.

..

..

..

Cklek

"eoh, kakak baru pulang?" seru Sehun seraya menghambur kepelukan sang kakak.

"apa Sehunnie sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"belum. Aku menunggu kakak."

"kenapa kau menunggu kakak? Kalau kakak tidak datang bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ani. Aku yakin kakak pasti datang." Ucap Sehun mantap.

"arasseo. Kajja kita makan. Kakak membawakan makanan kesukaan Sehunnie."

"yeay aku sayang kakak." Ucap Sehun seraya memeluk erat sang kakak.

"Sehunnie, jika suatu saat kakak tidak ada bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"eum, kakak akan selalu ada disamping Sehunnie. Kita akan terus bersama." Ucap Sehun semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sang adik. 'ya Tuhan, aku ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku tidak siap jika harus meninggalkan anak sekecil ini sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini.' Baekhyun tak mampu menahan air mata yang bergerombol dari pelupuk matanya.

"kakak kenapa menangis? Sehunnie janji kita akan selalu bersama. Kakak jangan sedih ne." namja mungil itu beranjak mendekati sang kakak. Mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya yang kemudian memeluk sang kakak erat.

"mianhae hiks. Maafkan kakak Sehunnie." Baekhyun menangis hebat kala itu.

"kakak jangan sedih. Aku jadi ikut sedih. Kakak tau? Kakak sangat jelek saat menangis." Ledek Sehun.

"hei, kau meledekku eoh? Kau mulai nakal ternyata." Goda Baekhyun disela-sela tangisnya.

Makan malam kala itu diwarnai dengan tangis dan juga tawaan dari dua saudara tersebut.

..

..

..

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Kenapa kau sekolah?" khawatir Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu menatap lekat sang sahabat.

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit datar.

"kenapa nada bicaramu menjadi dingin seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"ani. Aku rasa nada bicaraku biasa saja." Ucap Baekhyun seraya beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun seperti tengah menghindari Chanyeol. Namja cantik itu ingin mencoba melupakan Perasaannya yang semakin bertambah jika ia berada dekat Chanyeol.

…

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menghindariku? sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di rooftop. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang menyeret paksa Baekhyun, karena setiap Chanyeol mendekatinya, Baekhyun akan menghindar.

"tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau berubah?kenapa kau selalu menghindariku eoh? Apa aku berbuat salah sehingga kau menjauhiku?" Baekhyun masih bungkam. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak tega mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika ia tidak melakukannya, maka ia akan semakin tersakiti.

"KATAKAN PADAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN KENAPA KAU MENJAUHIKU?" pekik Chanyeol jengah.

"BERHENTI MENDEKATIKU! BERHENTI MENGHAWATIRKANKU. AKU TIDAK MAU MERASA TERSAKITI LAGI KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU. JANGAN MENGHAWATIRKANKU LAGI KARENA ITU MEMBUATKU SAKIT. AKU TIDAK MAU PERASAANKU SEMAKIN BESAR PADAMU PARK CHANYEOL!" pekik Baekhyun tak kalah keras. Air matanya sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini. "a-apa yang baru saja kau katakan Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia harap apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tidak benar.

"berhenti memperhatikanku Chanyeol-ah. Kau tahu? Betapa sakitnya aku menahan semua ini? Semua perhatianmu, semua kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku. Itu semua menyiksaku Chanyeol-ah. Berhenti membuatku semakin mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah." Lirih Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan mundur menjauhi Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis sendiri di atap sekolah.

"bagaimana bisa ia mengartikan salah semua itu. Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Bukankah ia yang membantuku mendapatkan yeojachinguku? Tapi kenapa? Kau sungguh gila Byun Baekhyun. Aaarrg.." pekik Chanyeol frustasi.

..

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Tatapannya sedikit mengabur tatkala air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Tatapannya kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Langkah kecilnya membawanya ketempat itu. Bukit berbunga itu.

"ya Tuhan, salahkah aku?"lirih Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menutup matanya sejenak. Membiarkan satu tetes krystal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tes

Tes

Lagi. Cairan berbau amis itu menyeruak dari hidungnya. "ya Tuhan. Apa aku akan berakhir sekarang? Kumohon. Berilah aku waktu sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar." Lirih Baekhyun. Tubuh mungilnya terkapar lemah di antara hamparan bunga-bunga di bukit tersebut.

'Sehunnie, maafkan kakak.'

..

..

..

"hiks, kakak kau kenapa?" namja mungil berkulit seputih susu tersebut menatap nanar sang kakak yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Sehun menemukan sang kakak terkapar lemah dihamparan bunga dibukit mereka. Namja mungil itu terus menangis seraya menggenggam erat jari lentik sang kakak.

"Sehunnie, makan dulu ne. Sehunnie belum makan dari kemarin." Bujuk ajjeomma pemilik toko tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Yeoja paruh baya tersebut sudah menganggap Baekhyun dan Sehun seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Sehunnie jangan menangis lagi hiks." Isak namja mungil disamping yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"aku tidak mau makan jika kakak belum bangun. Aku akan menunggu kakak sampai kakak bangun." Namja mungil tersebut menatap Sehun nanar.

"hiks mama, Lulu juga tidak mau makan sebelum Sehunnie makan hiks." Yeoja paruh baya tersebut hanya menahan tangisnya sebisa mungkin.

"Lulu harus makan. Aku tidak lapar kok. Aku tidak ingin Lulu sakit."ucap Sehun seraya mengusap pipi putih Luhan yang basah karena air mata dengan jari mungilnya.

"hiks Lulu ingin makan dengan Sehunnie hiks." Namja mungil tersebut mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan mungil Sehun.

"Sehunnie, makan ya. Agar Luhannie juga ikut makan. Bibi tidak mau kau sakit. Nanti kakakmu sedih. Apa Sehunnie mau mebuat kakak sedih?"

Perlahan Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mendekati sang ajjeommadan makan bersama.

…..

"eungh." Lenguh Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"kakak!" seru Sehun seraya menghambur memeluk sang kakak. "kakak, kau kenapa? Hiks. Kenapa kakak seperti ini?" isak Sehun dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"maaf, kakak tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap lembut surai coklat Sehun.

"kakak hiks." Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

'_mianhae Sehun-ah'- _batin Baekhyun.

TBC

No coment.

Review juseyo. Mian kalo kepanjangan Kalo gak Review nida gak bakal lanjut.

Kelanjutan cerita tergantung review kalian semua..


End file.
